Nightwing's Return
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: Takes place after season two of Young Justice. The last time Nightwing was seen he was working a case in Bludhaven, only to disappear. *WARNING* This is my first Young Justice Fanfiction. I don't know how good of a story this is, but I have literally had this idea in my head since January. I can FINALLY get it OUT of my head. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It happened.

Nightwing couldn't process what was happening, all he knew was that _it_ happened. Then again, in situations like these no one can truly process what _was_ happening.

His body slightly swung from where his hands were chained above his head, his bare toes barely touching the ground.

Nightwing shivered. He knew his gloves, belt, and boots were gone, but it seemed so was his shirt.

Lifting his head up, Nightwing noticed someone chained to the floor on his right. Looking closer, he realized that it was Jason, the Red Hood.

' _What happened?_ ' Dick thought desperately.

Movement alerted him of someone walking towards him from his left. Trying to focus on staying awake and become a little more self-aware, Dick didn't notice the hand until he felt it.

"I'm sorry..." A familiar voice sounded. The soft hand that held his cheek faded, as he heard her light footsteps leave the warehouse.

Nightwing's head fell, as it started feeling too heavy to keep up anymore. His hearing picked up a distant thud, but it was fading in and out.

He felt someone stand in front of him. A cutting of ropes released his hands from their hold above his head, and without the pull of the ropes, his body collapsed onto the floor.

He shivered again, before he felt something being draped over his body.

"Dick...got you...promise." He could distantly hear Barbara's voice as she held his shivering body.

' _How did it turn out like this?_ ' Nightwing wondered.

 **Don't know how good this is, but I NEED this idea OUT of my head.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Three Years Earlier

Three Years Earlier

Robin, like everyone else, thought that Nightwing would be back to the team after a few months of going solo. It's been six months with no word from the black and blue vigilante.

Robin knows for a fact that neither Batgirl nor Batman had really seen Nightwing since he left the watchtower. That is a long time for Batman not knowing something.

There have been reported sightings of Nightwing throughout Bludhaven. Though Tim is more concerned over the fact that no one has seen Richard Grayson.

Tim had been trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for why Dick hasn't at least made contact, but he came up empty. All this thinking only to come up empty. If it's about what happened to Wally, he didn't understand why Dick would cut off all contact...

Batgirl knew what Robin was thinking when he came down to the batcave. She had been preparing to go out on patrol with Batman and Robin, when Batman had called.

All the he said on the phone was to get to the batcave immediately. Hearing the concern underlining his voice, Barbara wanted to panic. What had Bruce found that would bring concern into his voice?

Pushing her own panic down, Batgirl shot off towards a zeta tube nearby.

Coming back to the present situation, Batgirl could tell that Batman didn't want Robin to be down in the batcave.

"But Bruce, what happened that you can't tell me?" Tim asked, still in his civilian clothes.

"Tim-" Bruce tried to defend himself, when Alfred interrupted.

"Sir, Master Tim has a right to know what is going on." The old and faithful butler commented.

Batman pulled off his cowl, sighing. "About an hour ago, I had received a message on the bat computer."

"What kind of message?" Tim asked, looking interested.

It's not every day you get a message from the bat computer. Even the Justice League doesn't really contact Batman that way.

Batgirl was also interested, but had a weird gut feeling about it.

"It was from Nightwing." Bruce said, pulling up the message on the computer.

Tim froze for a second, before waking to Bruce's side. He had been waiting from some kind of communication from the Protector of Bludhaven for months now.

The three Bats stood in front of the big monitor, as Alfred stood off to the side. He had seen the message from Nightwing. He knew that one of the young Bats would very well run out and try to help Nightwing.

The message came up on screen. ' _I know that you have been trying to track me down, don't. I'm in the middle of an investigation. If I need your help, I'll call. Sorry for the lack of contact Bruce, these last few months have been filled with close calls. Talk later. - Nightwing_ '

"What could he be possibly investigating...?" Barbara wondered out loud. No reply was made.

*Meanwhile...*

A woman stood overlooking a certain rooftop in Bludhaven, looking at the aftermath. She sighed, getting slightly frustrated.

She was hoping to find something else in her investigation. Sadly, all she saw was the damage that took place, seen and unseen.

She sighed again, before running across the rooftops. She crossed the rooftop she had been watching, following an unseen trail.

' _She will pay for what happened..._ ' The woman thought, determination shining in her bright blue eyes.

' _Nightwing will get justice for what happened..._ ' She disappeared from view, tracking down the one who caused Nightwing pain and suffering.

 ***Bangs head against wall***  
 **563 words, not the longest chapter nor as long as I wanted it...I promise the later chapters will be longer...Hopefully.**

 **Anywho, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the accidental publish... *lays face down on the floor, mumbling nonsense as I punish myself for the long wait on top of it...***

 ***Flips over onto back, stares at the ceiling waiting for words to come* What are words...?**

 ***Silently sobs for the horrible chapter* This story is nothing I have ever written before.**

 **Though the suspense I have done since day one...*Gets lost in thought*...**

 **Anyway, bye!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Six Months Later

Six Months Later

After a few weeks wait since the message from Nightwing, Robin was getting worried for Dick.

There hasn't been any sightings for the last six months. It's like Nightwing (and Dick Grayson) vanished without a trace.

Before his message, he had still been around and had continued patrolling Bludhaven. Now...nothing.

Robin had been with Batman, as he had asked (interrogated) criminals on Nightwing's last known location. Many had answered that he was dead and some had said that Nightwing's identity was found out and he had faced an opponent, one that he couldn't beat.

Robin knew that some of the criminals could have been spreading rumors, but there's evidence of a struggle.

Evidence that backs up the rumors.

Robin was getting a little disheartened by the lack of Nightwing sightings. And, lack of evidence that proves he's alive or not.

He sighed in defeat. Robin was worried about his predecessor.

' _Was Nightwing even alive...?_ '

Artemis stood back as she watched the third Robin. The little bird was slouched down, staring at nothing. He and Batman came in an hour ago, and the bird hasn't moved since he sat down.

Artemis understood what he was feeling, she was not only worried about Nightwing, but for the little bird as well.

' _Dick...where could you possibly be...? First Wally, now you...?_ '

Artemis didn't know what to do. She lost her boyfriend, now she was losing his best friend.

Sometimes Artemis couldn't bare the first loss, now it seems to be getting worse with another...

Alarms started sounding around the Watchtower, as an unknown energy source manifested in the main room that Artemis was in with Robin and Batman.

A ball of energy started to appear in the center of the room, taking a human-like shape.

Artemis readied her bow, as the members of the team and league appeared through the Zeta-tubes and from the training room.

After two minutes of silence, the ball of energy disappeared, leaving a body.

' _Not just any body...Wally..._ ' Artemis thought.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Wally's Perspective

Wally's Perspective

Wally had no idea of what was happening. All he remembers is that he was running, he was in pain, then nothing.

He felt like he had disappeared. Which in fact, he did.

Wally had felt a sudden tug, not knowing where it was leading him.

All Wally wanted was to go see Artemis. He closed his eyes, picturing Artemis.

The golden blonde hair, the grey eyes, and her tough personality.

Wally missed her.

The tug faded, and Wally opened his eyes. Looking straight at him was the grey eyes he was just thinking about. Artemis.

He faintly heard gasps at his sudden appearance, but he was only aware of Artemis.

It wasn't until the moment he collapsed that he realized how tired he was.

"WALLY!"

' _...I'm sorry, Artemis..._ '

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Wally Trying To Catch Up

Wally Trying To Catch Up

"So, let me get this straight. After I disappeared-"

"And, was gone for exactly one year."

"-not only did Artemis become Tigress, but my best friend might be dead or dying?!" Wally demanded. He was annoyed that Bart had interrupted him, but chose to ignore it.

After he had woken up from his little slumber, as his Uncle Barry put it, Artemis (with some others) explained what had happened in the last year.

Most looked uncomfortable at the last part.

Artemis looked the most uncomfortable. "Wally, Nightwing can take care of himself-"

"Nightwing isn't dead." The Dark Night interrupted.

Wally looked doubtful, he even _felt_ doubtful. "How would you know?" He asked.

Batman stood unmoving at the question. "We would have found evidence of his death. Also, whoever killed him would have announced something. Or, _at least_ , done something." He finished.

"So, what are we going to do?" Wally asked, breaking the silence. He was worried for his best friend.

Wally wanted to leave and go look for him. And, find him...hopefully.

It's not like Wally doubted Dick, it was more of...there are situations that he might not be able to get out of.

"Wally, we're looking everywhere. Right now, just rest." Artemis stated, pushing Wally down.

He laid down (with the help of Artemis's pushing) and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Trouble With Joker

Trouble With Joker

 **~Two Weeks Later~**

"HAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHA!" The Joker's laughed rang through the air, as the Justice League and Team found themselves tied up in a warehouse.

How did this happen, you may ask? Answer is, it happened because everyone thought that Joker had Nightwing and sprung a trap. All of them. At the same time.

Who comes up with the plans for the Justice League, anyway? It was an awful plan...

So, as Joker continued celebrating over his victory, a shadow moved.

At first glance, Wally thought it was Nightwing. It wasn't until Joker started talking that he realized it wasn't Dick.

"Ah, Black Frost." Joker greeted, causing most of the captured heroes to gasp.

Coming out was a...girl? This time it seemed everyone gasped, even Joker.

She looked in her late twenties-early thirties. She had pure black hair and bright, ice cold blue eyes, and she wore a blood red dress with red heels.

"Joker." She had an accent, like wherever she has been she gained from the language. It was a mixed of many that Wally couldn't place.

Joker tilted his head to the side. "You're a female?" He asked, confused.

Black Frost raised an eyebrow. "What? You thought I was a male? Pfft, as if!" She scoffed, looking annoyed.

The Justice League knew who Black Frost was, they just didn't know she was a she.

"I was told of a potential deal." Black frost stated, looking around the warehouse, bored.

Joker cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable. "You think you can take care of a few pesky heroes?" He asked, a little hopeful with a small pout.

Black Frost looked over to the tied up heroes, analyzing them all. "Am I correct in assuming you want to kill the bats?" She asked, eyes not leaving the heroes.

"Yes." Joker looked more relaxed and in control.

Black Frost smiled slightly, Batman noticed and narrowed his eyes.

The smile disappeared, as she nodded. "Very well. I will have someone pick them up." She turned to the Joker and smiled a cold smile. "They will be taken care of."

With that, Black Frost left, leaving an icy atmosphere.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Nightwing's Ghost

Nightwing's Ghost?

Wally really wished that the Joker wasn't smart and he didn't hire Black Frost to 'take care of' them.

Wally shuddered. He heard from Dick that Black Frost was someone you should never mess with. No one knows what gender Black Frost is.

Some say only Black Frost's victims know what the gender is. For Wally and the others to know, wouldn't that mean they were going to die?

Actually, going to die?

If only Wally could see Nightwing one last time.

A cackle rang through the air, causing everyone and everything to pause.

' _That sounded like Nightwing..._ ' Wally thought.

"Was that the first bird boy?" Joker thought out loud.

"What if it is?" A voice answered.

Wally looked around, searching for the body to the voice.

Joker looked in thought. "Then, I will have Black Frost kill you too!" He started.

The voice started laughing too, a cold one. Joker slowly stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You are." The voice started. "You didn't know that you were being played. I heard you had the Justice League and the Team. As well as, thinking of striking a deal with Black Frost. All I had to do was make a deal with Black Frost first, a much better deal, then stop you." The same voice finished, sounding as if it was moving around the room. Coming from all directions, but nowhere at once.

Wally was _really_ hoping it was Dick. He couldn't tell with the voice, it sounded as if it was constantly changing its tone.

Finally, Joker had enough games. "Come out!" He yelled out.

"Alright." The voice came from the right catwalk on the right side of the warehouse.

When Joker looked over, a figure dropped behind him and knocked him out.

The figure looked to the group of heroes, everyone gasped. "Miss me?"

There stood Nightwing, smirking like he used to when he was Robin.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Black and Blue Guardian Angel

Black and Blue Guardian Angel

Barbara was _really_ going to kill Nightwing. He finally shows up after _months_ , does he even know how many people that have been worried for him?

Though, Barbara has to emit, Dick looks happy and relaxed. She hasn't seen him like this in years.

Speaking of Dick, he moved to start cutting everyone free from the bonds.

And, before Dick could comprehend, most of the team were dog piling on him.

Batgirl stood back, shaking her head and laughing with some of the League members.

"Alright, get off of Nightwing." She commanded, after a few more moments of his torture.

Once everyone got off of him, Nightwing stood and gave a smile to Barbara.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" He asked. She went to respond, but he stopped her. "You were enjoying my suffering, weren't you?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Barbara was shocked at his relaxed and easygoing expression, but Batman stepped in before she could find her voice.

"Where have you been?" His voice cold, but if you knew him really well you could hear relief in his voice.

Nightwing shrugged. "Been around." His smile gone.

"Where? Dude, you left after I disappeared!" Wally asked, getting slightly worked up.

Dick opened his mouth, before he reached up to his ear and answered a comm. set. "What?" There was a pause. "No. I told her-" Pause, along with a frown. "Where's everyone else?" Another pause with more of a frown. "Of course. He hates me, remember?" A slight smile. "No, I will not risk my life to-" Another pause, with a huff from Nightwing. "You think because of what happened-" A sigh. "Fine. Be there in two." He cut off the communication.

"I have to go. I can explain later. Right now, there's an emergency." Dick turned to leave.

"Wait! We can help!" Beast Boy call out.

Nightwing turned back. "No. This is a different kind of an emergency. None of you can help."

With that, Nightwing left, leaving more questions than answers.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Robin (1) and Robin (2) Reunion

Robin the First and Robin the Second Reunion

 **~Two Weeks Later~**

Since Nightwing saved the Team _and_ the Justice League, there have been quite a few reported sightings of the black and blue hero.

The Watchtower has been filled with energy, due to not only Wally's return, but Nightwing's as well.

And, it has attracted the attention of a certain red helmet wearing anti-hero.

It was a simple training for the Team at the Watchtower, when the zeta tube announced 'Robin', but not the one standing in the room.

No, it was Jason Todd, the second Robin.

Everyone was in shock, didn't the second Robin die?

"Where is Nightwing?" He growled, looking slightly angry.

Superboy stepped forward. "We haven't seen him in two weeks." He stated, calmly.

Jason just looked at Connor, like he was born and raised in a tube, which he had been. "No. He's here. I know it." He said, slowly. Like he was talking to a six year old, which he was.

Everyone looked confused.

Jason sighed and took off his helmet, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't know?!" He asked.

"No. They didn't." A voice rang out, causing many to jump.

"Nightwing?!" Some called out.

All of a sudden, something black and blue fell from the ceiling of the room.

Nightwing stood there, looking at Jason. "Red Hood." He greeted.

Why he was even up there, no one knew.

"I'm going to kill you." Jason growled.

Everyone, but Nightwing, reached for a weapon.

"It wasn't my fault." Nightwing calmly stated.

"What you're doing is dangerous." Red Hood reasoned.

Nightwing sighed. "You don't understand, Jason." Dick knew that this would get out of control. He had actually thought Bruce would have been the first one to piece together though.

Guess not.

"What don't I understand?" Jason asked, calming down slightly.

Dick thought for a minute, before deciding. "Get all the League members you can. I don't want to explain twice."

 **I laughed SO hard making this chapter. Most parts, I don't even know why.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	10. A Story Told By Nightwing

A Story Told By Nightwing

As all of the League members came in, Flash was first to comment on both Red Hood's and Nightwing's presences.

"Should we be worried?" He asked, confused.

Batman noticed who Flash was talking about. "What are you doing here?" He asked Jason, a little coldly.

"Relax, I was only wanted answers." He replied, looking expectedly at Dick.

Everyone soon turned to Nightwing, who was staring at the stars outside one of the windows.

"You want to know why I left in the first? Then, sit. It's a long story." He explained.

As everyone sat down, Dick started.

 _Since the day Nightwing had quit, he knew it was going to be a while before he could go back._

 _It wasn't long before he got into some trouble he shouldn't have gotten in._

 _One night, he got cornered with nowhere to go. There was no way out._

 _Then,_ she _came. An anti-hero, one Nightwing hadn't know about. She introduced herself, after helping him as a hero. Because to her, she was a 'hero'._

"Long story short, she got me into more trouble then she had gotten me out of." Nightwing finished, still staring out of the window.

Everyone was silent.

Red Arrow leaned forward, frowning. "Then, why is Jason here? It's not because of that." He asked.

"No. Jason's worried because-"

"Because you made a deal with Black Frost." Jason cut off Dick.

Gasps sounded.

"When?" Batman demanded, looking slightly angry.

Dick was hesitant. He sighed and answered, not looking away from the stars. "Who did you think got me out of the more trouble?" Was his quiet reply.

"Why?" Barbara asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Dick looked at her, confused. "You make it sound like I betrayed you. The deal I made with Black Frost is a personal one." He looked back out of the window. "I keep her secrets, she keeps mine." He finished, softly.

"What secrets of Black Frost's?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She's not what you think she is. Yes, her family is...rough. And, her-" Dick sighed, and reached for his comm. "What?" He asked, getting annoyed at the amount of calls.

Wally could see Dick's frown get deeper as he listened to someone on the other end of his comm.

Yes, Wally was worried for his best friend. But, he trusts Dick's judgment. Plus, what secrets did he know of a criminal mastermind/assassin?

"Alright. I'll be there." Pause. "Fine." Another pause. "It'll be fine. Don't worry. How many times have we done this?" Dick smiled, reassuring the person on the other end.

As he disconnected the call, he found many raised eyebrows. "It wasn't Black Frost, if that's what you're thinking." He commented. "I have to go. A friend's helping me with something." He walked towards the zeta tube.

"And, the friend isn't Black Frost?" Miss Martian asked.

Dick turned and smiled. "No. Someone Black Frost is protecting."

He left, leaving everyone wondering more about Black Frost than ever.

 **Getting closer to the end!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	11. Where Have You Been, Nightwing?

Where Have You Been, Nightwing?

Garfield was worried. Hearing Nightwing's story, then not really seeing him or hearing reports of sightings of him for a little over a year, it left mostly everyone worried.

Garfield was walking around the Watchtower, when he heard distant soft snores.

Frowning, he followed the sound to investigate.

Once he got to the source, he couldn't believe his eyes. Garfield rubbed them to make sure.

But, in fact, there was Nightwing. Fast asleep.

Garfield was more surprised to see that no one else noticed Nightwing when he was on one of the couches in the living room/kitchen that was on the Watchtower.

He stood there, staring. That was until Megan came looking for him.

"What are you looking at, Gar?" She asked, frowning in concern.

Once she spotted Nightwing, she gasped and walked over to him.

"Nightwing." She started shaking him a little.

He opened his mask covered eyes. "Hey, Miss M." He used the nickname he gave her when he was thirteen.

Megan smiled, but Garfield had enough and hugged Nightwing.

Dick blinked, looking down at Garfield.

Garfield let go of the hug. "Where have you been, Nightwing?" He asked, sounding like a stern parent.

Dick laughed. "I got caught up with a few things. Things I hadn't planned on." Was he only response.

"Why were you sleeping here? Don't you have a place to go?" Miss Martian asked, worried.

He smiled. "I do. But, the places I could have gone to are noisy. I wanted peace, not noise." Dick stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Garfield asked, not wanting Dick to leave.

"To the training room. Want to come?" He asked, smiling.

Garfield beamed and nodded.

"Miss M?" Dick asked. She shook her head, no. "Alright, come on."

As him and Nightwing left to go to the training room, Garfield looked back and saw his sister smile.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	12. Saving Nightwing

Saving Nightwing

Now, it brings us to the present.

Nightwing had left, thinking that the someone Black Frost is protecting was going to meet him. Turns out, Black Frost betrayed him.

Barbara should have known this was going to happen. She had feeling Black Frost was going to hurt Nightwing.

A girl had told them all of that, when Barbara and Jason were patrolling. Or, Batgirl was, and Red Hood was in the area.

She didn't expect for Jason to get caught by Black Frost, _before_ they rescued Dick.

' _Great. I'm all alone..._ ' Barbara thought to herself.

She crouched down on a catwalk of the warehouse, watching as Black Frost held Dick's cheek.

Barbara wanted to kill her, before restraining herself. A few seconds later, Black Frost left the warehouse.

' _Perfect..._ ' Barbara thought, as she jumped over the railing and landed on the floor.

She unchained Jason, before moving to Dick.

She cut the rope tying his hands together, before he collapsed.

Barbara took off her cape, draping it over Dick as he shivered.

She didn't know what Black Frost did to Nightwing, but he looked pale and feverish.

"Dick, I've got you. No one will hurt you, I promise." She stated, before she noticed his eyes closing and body relaxing.

' _What happened to you, Nightwing?_ ' She continued to wonder, as she called Batman for help.

 **Ha ha. There's the story behind the prologue!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	13. Interrogation of Black Frost

Interrogation of Black Frost

As Nightwing was rushed to the Watchtower, Batman and many others went looking for Black Frost.

It didn't take long for Martian Manhunter to find her. Once found, they took her up to the Watchtower for interrogation.

Several Team and League members stood outside of the room where Dick was, and several more were surrounding Black Frost.

Since she saw the amount, she smirked.

While she was led to an interrogation room, her smirk stayed.

Once she was seated across from Black Canary, she spoke for the first time.

"I'm here because of Nightwing, aren't I?" She asked, her smirk turning into a cheerful smile.

"What did you do to him?" Black Canary asked, not responding to Black Frost's question.

Black Frost leaned back in the chair. "I didn't hurt him, if that's what you're wondering about." She commented, bored of the conversation.

Black Canary leaned forward. "What do you mean 'you didn't hurt him'?" She asked.

"Exactly what I said." The assassin answered, bored even _more_ of the conversation.

"Have you ever hurt Nightwing?" The hero asked, wondering about the answer. She knew that Black Frost was telling the truth that she didn't hurt Nightwing.

Black Frost leaned forward. "Yes. I have."

Dinah's eyes widened at the sadness in the assassin's voice. "Why?" She asked, softly.

Black Frost froze.

After a few moments of silence, tears started streaming down Black Frost's face, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Dinah was quick and held her, Black Frost's sobs echo throughout the room.

Footsteps sounded outside the door, as Wonder Woman flew in and took Black Frost from Dinah.

Wonder Woman started calming Black Frost down, the assassin fell asleep.

"Dinah, what happened?" Green Arrow asked, worried for her.

It was then, that Dinah realized she was shaking.

She looked at Batman. "I know for a fact, Black Frost wouldn't hurt Nightwing for no reason. She didn't have a choice. Go easy on her." She told him, before she left the room.

She wanted to check on Nightwing, because something wasn't right.

 **So close to the end!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	14. Batman's Heart to Heart with Black Frost

Batman's Heart to Heart with Black Frost

They had laid Black Frost down on a mattress they had brought into the room, in the corner.

Batman sat on a chair in front of her, waiting for her to wake up.

Not even thirty minutes after she fell asleep, she opened her eyes.

Blinking rapidly, she sat up. "What are your questions?" She asked, staring at him.

"You are an assassin." Batman stated.

"Yes. I thought we both knew that." She nodded, a little sarcasm in her actions and voice.

"Then, why did you-"

"Why did I want?" She cut him off. "Cry. That's stereotypical. Black Canary is a blonde, but she's not dumb. Why can't there be assassins, who cry and show emotions?" She asked, getting a little worked up.

Batman frowned. "No. I was going to ask, why did you after you were asked about Nightwing?" He asked.

Black Frost stood and leaned over to whisper in his ear, Batman didn't move. "I care about Dick as much as you do, Bruce." Batman tensed. "Don't worry, I'm not as bad as you think I am. Who do you think got Dick to reveal himself? I'm only helping him. The times I have hurt him, they hurt me more. It was necessary, but that Dick's story to tell. Don't push too much. He looks up to, don't ruin it." She stepped back and smiled softly.

"Did he tell you?" Batman asked, wondering how she knew his name.

She shook her head. "No. I figured it out. Long story, one I can't explain. Not yet anyway." She replied, smiling a little sheepishly.

"How old are you?" Batman asked, due to no one actually knowing her age.

"I am twenty-four. Two years older than Nightwing. My favorite hero is the first Robin. Why? Because he helped pave the way for me. He still helps me with my family. When he started out, I started making decisions in my life. Important ones. He helps more with protecting the one most important to me." Black Frost replied.

"Who is the one most important to you?" Bruce asked, wanting to know if there was a chance he could help.

She smiled. "The child underneath. This isn't what I look like. Nightwing and I went through things when we were kids, that made us cold and have the need to protect ourselves. We both help each other. Just like you did for him, when you first met." She took a step back.

"Can you do something for me? Tell Nightwing, I'm sorry and that he needs to do this on his own." She said, not letting Bruce respond, before she disappeared in a flash of snow.

' _That's where she got her name.._ ' _._ Batman thought, staring at the snow on the floor as it blew away and disappeared as well.

 **Epilogue next!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dick groaned, as he opened his eyes. Before he remembered...

He sat up, not talking to Dinah, who was sitting next to him, he ran.

Ignoring everyone that he passed, he ran to the one place he knew Black Frost was.

Bursting through the door of the interrogation room, Dick notice the snow blowing away.

"She left, didn't she?" He asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded and stood. Dick didn't know what happened in the room, but he knew Bruce was going to do something to him.

He didn't know if it was good or bad.

Bruce, unexpectedly, hugged Dick.

Everyone behind Dick was in shock.

"What did she tell you?" Dick asked, softly.

"To tell you that she's sorry and you're on your own." Bruce replied, causing Dick to tear up.

"Whatever that means, know that I'm here. And, I know that Wally will be there too." Bruce stated, looking over at the ginger.

Wally nodded and moved towards Dick. "Yeah. I'm here for you." He reassured.

Garfield came up and joined the hug.

And, that was known as the day, that Batman let everyone present join in a hug with him in it.

Though, after two minutes he threatened everyone to let go. Everyone moved away, as Dick stood in front of Bruce.

Dick laughed and laughed at that one.

 **THE END.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	16. Deleted Scene

Deleted Scene

 **A scene I took out of the book, due to me going in a different direction. I REALLY liked the idea, though. Enjoy!**

Black Frost or Black Forest? WALLY!

Wally felt confused.

Why was his best friend taking the side of a criminal? And, one that Wally never heard of?

Of course, there are too many criminals in Gotham to count...

Wally shook his head, as he watched the zeta tubes. He and some others were waiting for the 'criminal mastermind'.

He watched patiently, until he couldn't take it anymore and started pacing.

Wally was pacing too much, where he couldn't hear the zeta tube announcing their arrivals.

"KID!"

Wally stopped, hearing the voice of his uncle. He looked up, seeing everyone in the room staring at him.

"Well, that was unexpected." A voice said, one Wally has never heard before.

Standing there was a girl.

"You're Black Forest?" He asked, staring at the girl in shock.

"WALLY!" Several voices cried out.

As everyone was nervous on what will happened, the girl only tilted her head to the side.

"You know, my brother called me that once. After that, he learned never to call me that." She commented, sounding and acting casual.

Many in the room tensed.

"It's Black Frost, actually. You must Kid Flash, a.k.a. Wally West." Black Frost smiled coldly.

"Frost!"

Wally turned and saw Dick standing there. He stared at Black Frost, like they were silently communicating with each other.

Finally, Black Frost cleared her throat. "Well, aren't you going to interrogate me?" She innocently.

' _What just happened?_ ' Wally thought.

 **I thought that scene help shed some light on Dick's relationship with Black Frost.**

 **See you when the sequel's out!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	17. Sequel Is Up!

Sequel Is Up!

Sequel is up! It's called 'Black Frost's Return'! Go check it out!


End file.
